mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Universal loop
You know how theirs chains and loops in almost everywhere. Time loops, the player loops, etc. What I'm proposing is that their is a indefinite number of universes that will always create each other. A->B->C->D->A->B......and so on. :That's been a pretty prevalent theory many people have been discussing for a long while. More specifically, the most popular iteration of said theory guesses that Universe C, the universe created from B2's session, created A1. Of course the session would need to have 48 players... Maybe a Universe D does make sense to add. 08:22, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::To add on to what I said there are also fertilizer sessions. I.E. the first session of a pair is always destined to fail so the second session can succeed. Like how if a plant dies its offspring have a greater chance of survival. This is supported by the fact that both of the starter sessions we've seen have failed and we've seen at least one of them create a session that succeeded. The offspring will always yield more universes (I ran out of analogy okay) that are destined to fail and repeat the process.The2ndplayer (talk) 00:43, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Caliborn's session is a different story. It could either die and fuel all others or feed off the others to sustain itself. The2ndplayer (talk) 00:43, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Firstly, if you're talking about Scratches then the two iterations of a universe, pre- and post-scratch, would be represented by the same letter. Or at least, that's consistently common terminology practice in-comic. So given that, it appears your original statement implies the B2 session creates A1? Not technically impossible, but the troll universe was at least implied to have been created from a 48 player session (in addition to being more directly stated in jokes by Hussie, but these were jokes), and storywise it might be kinda disappointing/disheartening that the session B2 creates is already predestind to be doomed, as Calliope implied they would escape this cycle and that also their situation was (ultimately, at least) very hopeful. :::Secondly... I would really have to doubt that ever single session in existence is destined to scratch, it just seems a bit unnecessary for what's implied to be an optional and "for emergency use only" game mechanic. This discussion just made me realize, by the way, that Damara (and probably at least a few of the other players) would've had to fight off massive waves of underlings just like John did in Cascade. 05:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::No B2 was made by B1 which was created from A2 and so on. But someone else further along the line will create the A1 and finish the loop. And for a session to not scratch you would need to obtain a perfectly healthy starter session. I.E. a session without Lord English. Since that is near impossible since he has spread himself throughout the multiverse my statement stands. And I never said B2 was doomed. It will create a new universe. Whether or not they will claim the ultimate reward is unknown but they will succeed. The2ndplayer (talk) 00:52, January 17, 2014 (UTC)